Within the Keep
by nanu107
Summary: While in Merlin's Castle, The Keep, they kept had images, sounds and feelings that would resemble dreams... only that, for a while there, it was their reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Within the Keep**

Prompt 095: Origin

_No me digas nada. Mírame en silencio y muchas gracias por pensar en mi…_

-Gracias Por Pensar En Mi, Ricky Martin

Merlin had been passing by, during a heavy rain, and the family had offered sanctuary for the old master. The powerful sorcerer wondered if they had noticed who he was, but he doubt it; he wasn't the old man described by Arthur's court, he still had some color in his beard and hair, not as many wrinkles. And the moment he stepped into the small hut he felt the crackle of magic. It flew from one side of the small home to enter the healthy looking mother, who was cooking and humming softly with her back to Merlin. His seat was close to the woman, who kept talking softly about the weather's pattern in this particular but Merlin was only half listening; he was most focused on finding the sufferer of suction spell she was currently casting. Who was she killing to keep her beauty and power?

Merlin stood, frowning slightly and making her turn, large wooden spoon in hand, and started to physically search the small hut. "I have little to offer, my lord, but you are welcome to take anything you like." She didn't actually mean items, more like herself, and that was when Merlin realized she knew his power, but not his identity. He used his senses to find the source, hiding in a trunk and covered with several sheets of warm wool.

A boy, barely five, looking pale and sickly, he was sweating too weak to even acknowledge the man's help as he was lifted. "Let the boy down, my lord!" said the woman suddenly, violently trying to cross the hut towards Merlin – who casted a quick paralization spell at her and broke the suction spell. The boy let out a little moan of relief, a thick blush creeping back into his small pale features and finally opening his big blue eyes.

"You consume your own son, in order to maintain healthy? What kind of demon are you?"

"He was abandoned here long ago, lord Merlin. Why should I care for a child that is not my own?"

"And where are your own children?" The woman stared at him, unable to answer. Merlin left the hut, boy wrapped securely in his arms and knowing that even under the torrential rain the child would be safer than inside. Merlin swiftly mounted his horse, even with the little load, and hurried away. The boy did nothing but sleep, regaining his strength, for the next three days of travel, while Merlin considered families to take him on.

The Hunters already had five children, the Scotts had an even bigger litter, and Darwin had only recently married so a child would be an inconvenience to them. Merlin thought, over and over, families from all over the towns close to his keep, and could not seem to remember someone good enough to take on the boy's care. So for now he decided to take him to the Keep, and rest. Once there he would talk to some of the maids, probably one of them would either take the boy in or know someone who wished for a child.

The four maids were taken with the boy's cuteness. He had big blue eyes, they all doubted he'd ever seen rain or sun before, and had small yet strong hands. The child spoke in his feverish dreams, opening his eyes now and then and worrying the master. Merlin left the child under the maids care, he didn't have much patience to deal with children, and told them feed and dress him when he woke up. It took two days for the child to recover, days in which Merlin rested, gathered materials for several alchemy spells and wrote to several court members including Arthur, about the child. He had not yet sent the letters when the head maid, Greta, knocked and entered his studio. "Master, the child is awake."

"Dress and feed him, I shall take him to town to find a proper foster home."

"But Master…" The woman's word made him turn, eyebrow arched. "You should come see this." She slid out of the room, and Merlin with a heavy sigh stood to follow.

The other three maids were standing outside the room whispering hurriedly to one another, falling silent only when Merlin made his presence known. Greta nodded at the door, the younger maids hiding behind her as the master neared the wood door and pushed. Rivulets of water flew around the room, their source the bathing tin, and circled all around the empty space. Merlin's mouth opened, in surprise, and through the thin lines of water he saw the boy, huddled in the furthers corner of the bed, looking at him with big blue scared eyes. Merlin gave a step towards the child, making him cry out and hide his face between his small knees; the water splashed all over the furniture and floor, as the boy cried in fear.

Merlin, who was now slightly wet, sighed again and moved slowly towards the bed, sitting across from the child's huddled form. His hand found the soft wet fabric of the sheets, and pulled them slowly, making the child huddle even deeper into the corner of the room.

"Well, it seems our visitor is wet. Girls, find him something warm and dry to wear." Two maids hurried to obey, while Greta stood in the doorway, one more maid behind her, still curious. "Are you hungry child?" the boy didn't answer, face still hidden. "The apple trees in my yard are heavy with fruit, would you like some apples?" After a few moments, the child lifted his eyes, seeing Merlin's hand extended towards him, a smile on the old man's face. "The apples are green, a little bitter, but very juicy. If you help me pick some from the tree, I'm sure Greta would make us some pie. Will you help me? You can eat as many as you want while we pick them."

The prospect of food had always been strong for any child, no matter the situation, but more specially for one as poor as this one. IT took several minutes for the child to uncurl from around himself, staring at Merlin with big scared eyes. "I won't hurt you as a matter of fact I want you to be safe, here, in my home."

The boy didn't say a word, but stared at his hand for a moment, as if doubtful of his words. His little belly rumbled, but he remained at the corner of the bed, afraid. Merlin smiled and lowered his hand for the moment. The maids arrived with the items to clean the room and bed, making the child huddled closer to the corner again, his eyes lowered to stare at the mattress. Still smiling Merlin stood. "Well then, if you wish to stay in I understand. I shall come later with some food, alright?"

The boy didn't acknowledge the words, but didn't scream or cried when the girls started to clean about the room. He didn't' let them touch him either.

,  
,

Merlin took lunch just outside the child's window, in the gardens. Done with the purpose of coaxing the child into the open field, or at least getting him to wish he was out there. The maids set the boy's lunch over the bed smiling and coaxing him to eat, even if they were out, and left the room. When they returned the food was gone, but the plates didn't seem to have moved from place and the child had changed his clothes for the dried ones they had set across the room. He didn't look at them as they gathered the dishes, happy he'd at least eaten, and changed.

The old master dropped by mid afternoon, carrying a basket and biting on a juicy looking apple. "Would you like one?" He asked showing the apple to the boy. Merlin could see the longing on the boy's eyes, but he didn't dare move from bed. "It's sweet, not bitter as I described. And they are very juicy." He turned to the basked, pulling out a plump green apple, and turned to see the boy crawling over the bed towards him. Joy leaped at Merlin's heart, for some odd reason, and he gave a step forward so the child could reach for the apple with his small hands. Their fingers met, and the boy took the apple and knelt over the bed staring down at the large fruit. "Your welcome." Said Merlin taking a large bite off his own apple.

The boy took a bite from the apple, eyes shinning as the fruit of the fruit invaded his small mouth, a soft cry that ended in a giggle followed and he ate the fruit hungrily. He seemed amazed by the simple delight of an apple.

To Merlin's surprise several of the drawers shook and opened, closing quietly as the boy hummed with the delight of the fruit. The boy had potential, and it would be a waste to hand him over to any farmer's family so he could grow as nothing but a farmer. Merlin had never thought of taking an apprentice, actually he'd wished deep in his heart the arts would die with him; but he knew they wouldn't. Dark times approached and although many were already standing to protect the humans he couldn't do much to help them.

Unless he took on an apprentice.

"Do you know your name?" He asked the child, who looked up at him with big blue eyes, biting his apple.

Through a juicy mouthful he smiled, creating an unusual connection that had Merlin surprised; who would have thought such small thing, with blue innocent eyes could connect easily with powerful Merlin? "Balthazar." Said the child, after swallowing.

"Well, Balthazar, do you like magic?"

The boy seemed scared, and shook his head. "Scary." Merlin thought on the child's answer, knowing why he'd been so scared of magic after spending his entire life trapped inside a trunk, his potential been stolen by a greedy witch.

"I can make safe magic, just for you." The boy stared, amazed at the man. "Magic can protect and help you. Would you let me show you?"

The child, hesitantly, nodded. Merlin waved his hand over thin air, and out of mist created small puppy, it moved through the air and licked Balthazar's cheek, making the boy drop the apple and stare at the little thing. It yapped at Balthazar and hurried to snuggled between his knees. The child touched the puppy, making it lick his hand, and turn to nuzzle his neck. For the first time in the whole week Merlin had known the child he heard Balthazar giggle. "Puppy!"

"Yes, I made him so he can guard you. He is yours." Balthazar's eyes filled with light, the childish innocence that had been stolen by his mother, and looked up at Merlin; grateful. "I can teach you how to make them, if you want."

"I can?"

"Yes, if you become my apprentice, I will teach you." The puppy yapped at the boy, who looked up at the master. "Do you want to be my apprentice?"

"Yes! Teach me!" Cried the boy, learning something good out of all the bad thing's he'd learned. Merlin smiled, extending his hand so the boy could shake it. At first the boy just stared at the limb, unsure.

"Come, let us shake hands and seal our deal." The boy smiled, shyly, and extended his small hand towards Merlin's bigger hand. The circle beneath them, carefully crafted while the boy slept his nap after lunch, glowed deep green as their hands shook.

,

,

Author's Ramblings: I wanted to post something that had to explain the origins of Balthazar and although I do think this is quite clear as how he came to be with Merlin I feel I need to make a piece explaining his four years at his real home. Anyway I will be playing with the leyend, probably mixing them up, along with myself, and hopefully by the end of things you'll undrestand a lot.

Do drop by my account; I'm currently holding a poll to decide what to do with my writing… Your help will be greatly appreciated. Cookies and tea for reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Within the Keep**

Prompt 004: Life

_Casi se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas, casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti…_

- Casi, Soraya

"Brother?" Asked Horvath peeking into the library, in the middle of the night. Balthazar leaned away from the book he'd been reading, pointing the line where he stopped with one finger and looked at the door. "Come, its Veronica." Balthazar frowned at the second apprentice and stood from his desk, following the boy, who seemed worried.

"What is it?"

"She has a fever, I heard her moaning from my room and when I checked…" They opened the door to her room and Balthazar saw the girl was on her bed, uncovered and sweating as if she'd ran around the castle for hours. Her cheeks were rosy, approaching red, and she seemed barely conscious. Balthazar touched her forehead with the back of his hand, feeling the skin hot and trembling. Quickly he picked the child up, and told Horvath to guide him with the candle to Master's study. Horvath was already opening the door wide, and they hurried down the stairs, towards the other tower, and down another broader set of stones. Horvath made his way to his master, explaining the situation and Merlin got up from his desk, frowning, as Balthazar laid little Veronica over the nearby table.

"Wake Greta, hurry! Balthazar, bring me three buckets of cold water." The master leaned over the child quickly, worried and using some magic to lower her temperature. Within minutes the whole keep was up and trying to help, Greta was tending ot the child over the table while Merlin tried several healing spells, Balthazar got to the room, with his hands carrying two buckets and a third one levitating behind him. Horvath arrived some time later, bringing sheets and towels Greta had requested. Several of the maid also stood around, one took the levitating bucket and drenched a small towel to place over Veronica's hot forehead.

"Balthazar, go to the kitchen and find me some Hyssop." Ordered Merlin before Greta stopped the boy.

"We are all out, master, the remedy for the court ladies, used all we had." Merlin turned from Veronica to Greta, eyes wide.

"We used it all? Why had no one gone out to collect some more?"

"It's almost winter, lord, none was found."

"Do we have Echinacea at least?" Greta shook her head.

"I'll go collect some, I know where it grows." Balthazar suggested, as Horvath cooled the water of the buckets and was ordered to get some more sheets and water. Merlin turned, it was dark outside too dangerous for the child to be out alone, specially after he heard the rumors of gypsies' magic walking he dark roads. He thought for a second and Balthazar recognized the beginning of a refusal before his master even uttered a word and without thinking he just took off.

"Balthazar!"

The older boy hurried up the stairs and into the darkness, Horvath calling out for him as he crossed the walls of the outside of the keep, but Balthazar didn't listen; his little sister was dying. She'd been in the keep for a very short time, barely a fortnight, and had been very sickly. Merlin had ordered him to care for her, and if finding Echinacea, or licorice root and thyme were all he needed to do, in the middle of the night, he would do it. He entered the forest, knowing the path like the back of his hand and casted a small light that followed his running body, lighting his way. He'd been six when master brought him to this part of the forest for the first time, teaching him about herbs and natural remedies. He could recognize any herb that could help or worsen her condition soon he stopped running and browsed through the small herbs, panting and desperate.

The flowers were to the far corner, purple and open looking just like a daisy. Balthazar gasped in relief and dropped to his knees before the vast collection of flowers nature had kept hidden for him. He had to thank the greater good he had learn to serve, promised he would come back to plant some seeds and watch over this particular patch and started to pull the necessary bits of the plant to create an infusion, then gathered some more licorice root and thyme… Then he saw it, a tall hidden hyssop plant. He gasped, knowing this particular plant would certainly heal Veronica and without wasting time hurried to it.

Merlin saw the collection of plants Balthazar had brought, the boy handing his master the hyssop and for a moment there was silence. Merlin placed his hand over Balthazar's shoulder and nodded, before turning. "Greta prepare the bath for the child, everyone else out. Horvath, heat up those buckets of water and then follow everyone else."

"Yes master."

The days later everyone in the Keep was trying to get some rest. Balthazar sat, dozing off on one of the many thick branches of the apple tree inside the gardens, he'd been fetching water buckets, herbs, sheets and other items up and down the castle's stairs. Horvath wasn't in any better shape dragging not far behind Balthazar with similar chores. That atop the fact that their master had force them to continue their training while Veronica continued to run the dangerous fever. Their minds were never clear enough to do any magic but by now they knew the page's content from memory. A loud snore made Balthazar's eyes open, his head turning to find Horvath under the Weeping Willow, book covering his head, still snoring.

Balthazar got off from the branch and dragged himself to the castle, where he could see some maids moving slowly around, either trying to get some chores done or a little lost themselves. He made his way slowly towards his Master's study, and once there saw his master over the large messy desk, head bowed as if he'd fallen asleep while writing. Veronica was resting over the same table he'd left her a few days back, now covered with a clean gown and several sheets. Balthazar walked to her, pressing his hand over the small forehead and found it cool, not as in cold but… skin fresh. Her eyelids shivered slight and little slits opened her big dark eyes looking up at him.

"Brother." She shuddered out, making Balthazar cry out. Merlin was quickly on his feet, noticing Balthazar's presence and hurrying towards him.

"She spoke, she opened her eyes!" Merlin made his way, and upon setting her eyes on the girl forgot sleep and rest.

"Master." She said in another little shudder, making both of them sigh in happiness. Balthazar let out a laugh and soon was hurrying up the stairs to tell the other the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Within The Keep**

Prompt 088: Wood

Author's Ramblings: Hi there, I might be deleting this story (not sure if I will yet) and rewrite the whole origin thing. Step into my profile, I have a poll going on and need some advice, thanks in advance! Happy Reading/writing!

_Por que te quiero, como el mar a su verano, como el dolor a su amigo el engaño…_

– Palabras para Paula, La oreja de Van Gogh

When Veronica had first arrived at the Keep Balthazar had been thirteen.

She was nothing but a small bag of skin and bones, thin and weak but there was potential, even Balthazar could tell. Magic loved her the same way nature loved her children, so it was always moving about her. Then she'd gotten sick and had everyone worrying over her, making every single soul in the Keep realize how dear the little girl had become in less than a fortnight. Soon after growing stronger, Veronica had bonded with both boys calling them _brother_, trying to play with them, finding the things they liked and trying to join. Both Horvath and Balthazar were touched, and their hearts soon warmed to the simple thought of having a child prodigy as their fellow apprentice. Balthazar, been the oldest apprentice usually ended up having to go to town for supplies; ink, scrolls, parchment, things they would need for their studies. He was well known in town, and sort of respected for his position.

That particular day Merlin had ran out of ink, and hastened to order Balthazar go fetch some more, while he and Horvath had a particular private lesson. While getting his stallion ready, Balthazar saw Veronica running towards him. Her hair had been cut, so it would grow healthier, and it bobbed amusingly around her pale complexion, "Brother! Balthazar! Wait, wait!" She cried, her little dress moving with the wind as she grew closer. Balthazar pulled his stallion out of the stable and smiled at the girl, crouching to receive her with open arms. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I will be running some errant in town for Master I shall be back before the day is out." The mention of town had her eyes widening.

"Oh please brother! May I go with you? I have never been to town and Horvath said that gypsies are parading these days!"

"Only if Master approves, you know I can only follow Master's orders." At least when she was involved.

"Then I shall ask him, but please wait for me!" He watched her go smiling. She was still small, but so full of life, and so stubborn. Been five years older, and having grown as tall as his master, Balthazar had to actually crouch or kneel to be face to face with her. Veronica found it amusing apparently and was constantly asking him to kneel so they could talk face to face. But she'd be growing soon, Merlin had told Balthazar that she might be as big as Greta and the head maid was a few inches short from Balthazar's height. Soon enough, as he walked his horse to the gates, Veronica hurried towards him, wearing her cloak and pointy shoes. Merlin was behind her, nodding at Balthazar to take her.

"Master said I could go! He even game me a coin to buy me some trinket!" She said innocently, as Balthazar picked her up and placed her over the horse's back. "I have never been to town, is it beautiful like Horvath says?" She asked happily, as Balthazar climbed to the horse behind her, picking the reigns.

"You shall see, hold tight to me and keep your eyes open, alright?"

"Yes brother!" And the horse started trotting, Veronica couldn't help herself and turning started to wave at Merlin's figure, who waved back. On the journey to town Veronica asked how Balthazar led the horse, and he showed her how to pull at the reigns, how to cluck her tongue so the horse will knew when to keep moving or stop. He then handed her the reigns, allowing her to lead for a while. Soon they were making their way through a busy street, and the deeper they moved the more people they say what had Veronica looking all over the place, eyes wide and overjoyed. "Brother look!" She said pointing from side to side, at anything that might surprise her. He would comment on some of the things she pointed, at others he might only nod.

They made their way through the crowd and finally found the usual stables where Balthazar was allowed to keep his stallion's while in town; the church's. He greeted the priest, who blessed the child walking with Balthazar, and then they moved into the market place, an even busier place that Veronica didn't enjoy much because it was loud and muddy. Master had asked her to keep clean after surviving the fever, so she was adamant and careful of obeying the orders. She did like the musicians at the far end of the market, who played several songs she liked and had heard the maids at the Keep singing. She even joined them to sing some, receiving a crown of flowers that one of the performers had been carrying. It was too large for her head, but it fit perfectly around her neck.

Never did she leave Balthazar's sight, her hand always in his while they walked through the busy street. She wanted to try some pine nuts candy, and Balthazar bought them for her, and with the coin Merlin gifted her she bought herself a little wood hair pin in the shape of a butterfly. There were gypsies in town, and although Veronica liked the shows they were putting, Balthazar was been careful with them. Gypsies were known for their strange magic, the way they could ensnare the senses and steal whatever they could from any given person. And with Veronica it wouldn't be the simple comb or candy, even a blind sorcerer could see the way energy waved around her, how magic loved her.

Balthazar took Veronica to a small store where they had a quick snack, about to leave for home, when the parading gypsies and their music made them turn to the street. People had gathered around, watching the merry performers and dancers in their shiny clothing and exotic moves; Veronica couldn't see very well, so Balthazar lifted her, sitting her over the wood railing that served as a division from street and decent shop. Veronica quickly drank everything in, clapping at the beat of the music. For a while all seemed nothing but an innocent entertainment, and Balthazar allowed Veronica to delve into the music and enjoy herself.

Until he turned and saw a man dressed as a buffoon moving about the children, offering trinkets and giving them little things to eat. He frowned as the man touched a child's hand, with both of his, energy emanating from him as the child giggled and took whatever gift he offered… He was marking the children capable of doing magic, with a spell that literally sucked the energy from them. The man saw Veronica, and Balthazar turned to his little sister. As the buffoon neared her, moving quickly through the street eyes glowing yellow and licking his lips Balthazar lifted Veronica from the wood railing, pulling her out of harm's way, the girl quickly wrapping around his neck, hiding her face, a second before the strange clown touched the girl's hand. A crooked smile left the clown, as Balthazar gave him the most murderous stare he could produce, before whispering to Veronica that they were leaving. He didn't listen to her protest, and grabbing his packages from the table they had eaten at, he hurried to the stables.

"Master! Master; Look what I bought with the coin you gave me!" She said, placing the item in her short hair as she stood before her master, who was quick to complement her choice of hair pin. "Balthazar bought me some sweet pine nuts, and ginger bread."

"Did he? I hope your appetite won't be spoiled because of it, we are having venison stew and fresh bread for dinner tonight." The girl rubbed her belly in delight, that was her favorite things for supper or lunch, and Merlin was sure that if allowed, for breakfast too. "Go find Horvath, he was the one to hunt today's meal."

"Alright!" She hurried away, calling for Horvath, probably to show her new pin rather than thank him for their dinner. Merlin watched Balthazar walk towards him, having been too busy handing his stallion's reigns to the stable boy, and carrying the packages to his master. Merlin frowned.

"What happened? Why so gloomy?" Asked Merlin softly, as the boy offered the packages. Balthazar sighed, and offered his master a walk through the gardens. As they walked, Balthazar still wearing his cloak and traveling items, the apprentice retold everything that happened in town.

"He knew who Veronica was, who I was; and still he was willing to risk everything just to get to her."

"Some evil out there won't care who you are, or what you can do; evil is evil and will do what is necessary to survive, Balthazar. You must understand this now so little can surprise you in battle or life." The boy nodded, still angry, and his master padded his shoulder. "You pulled Veronica out of harm's way, I must thank you." Balthazar shook his head.

"She's my responsibility, as is Horvath. I… I got so angry, when he was heading towards Veronica a million things ran through my head; and the only thought was to keep her safe. The second I pulled her back I wanted to send a plasma bolt to his face." Merlin laughed.

"Is normal for a brother to feel anger against those who threaten your brother's safety. Still we cannot allow Veronica to be taken captive by the spell, so no more visits to town for a while, and keep a sharp look out. That being might try to find Veronica."

"I shall reinforce the wards around the Keep, but most specially around Veronica's room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Within The Keep**

Prompt 000: *Blows raspberry*

_Y así las imágenes de ti que conservo en mi mirada me revelan la verdad: Nada soy y nada fui, fue nada la vida mía._

El silencio de la Espera, Andrea Bocelli

It was early morning when Maxim returned form his biannual visit home. The sun was barely up in the sky, but there was already movement in the Keep ahead. He smiled, eager to see his fellow apprentices and shower them with the gifts he'd brought them, and hurried the pace of his horse. Merlin welcomed him to the Keep, as he usually did, but looking more tired than usual. Maxim paid no mind to that and gave Merlin the gifts his parents had sent (several bottles of wine and other edible things) then gave him his gift; a hand carved pipe. The master seemed please with the little things, and padded Maxim's back as they walked to the main hall, where they would have lunch.

They ate alone, Maxim wondering where the others were, and frowning when Merlin just waved his hand to keep him calm.

"Did something happen Master? Where are Balthazar and Veronica?"

"Those two were up all night; they are training in thunder and lighting and to make sure they get it right I am taking them to the forest during the night." Maxim nodded, "But they must do their daily chores as well, so they must be working around here somewhere." They continued their meal, Maxim not understanding the silence in the Keep, but shared with his master little anecdotes from the things he'd done home.

After lunch his master excused himself to rest for a while, and Maxim said he'd go and fetch some items his horse as carrying. He walked to the stables, greeting the maids and stable boys as he walked (he'd been missed apparently) and looking around to see if he catch Balthazar or Veronica working.

And sure enough he did find Veronica, but she wasn't exactly working. She was walking like a ghost towards the stables, her hair messy and her dress askew. As if she just trashed around the ground. "Veronica!" He called, making her turn slowly, Maxim jogged and smiling catch up with her. "Hello, Veronica. I'm back."

"Oh, Maxim. Hello." She looked pale, tired, and confused. "How was your trip?"

"Fine, just fine. How were things around here while I was gone?" she huffed, literally huffed, and looked around groggily.

"Busy. Master is teaching us thunder and lighting."

"So I heard. How is it going?"

"Slow." She uttered, sleepy, and turned to walk into the nearest stable. Maxim following.

"Have you seen Balthazar?"

"He said he'll be catching up… I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Sleep." She said softly, picking up one of the buckets over the line of wooden doors checking to see if there was oatmeal in it. It was full. Tired she lifted the bucket and put it in place. She moved to the second bucket and checked, finding it full as well. "I'm almost done, so I'll probably go to sleep soon."

Maxim found his horse standing in the third cubicle and checked to see if the bucket was full. "I think Balthazar already checked these, Veronica." He commented, noticing all the buckets were full. He opened the door and Veronica leaned against the wall, yawning. He found the bag he forgot and lifting it hurried out and smiled at her… before he noticed a boot sticking out the first door. Frowning he walked towards it, and once recognizing its owner, kicked it. From inside a yelp was heard and the two of them saw Balthazar sitting up, hair with hay sticking in all directions and eyes closed.

"What?"

"Balthazar?"

The boy sniffled; his eyes opening to small slits. "What?" Veronica looked at the little nest Balthazar had created and looked envious.

"Hey, man, how are you doing?" Balthazar sniffled at Maxim's question, not really awake, and snorted.

"I've been better." And he dropped back to the hay, where he'd laid one of the bags of his horse's saddle, then he'd used Veronica's and his horse's wool pads as sheets and since they were such big warm covers he was warm and toasty under them. Veronica walked to the small cubicle, kneeling beside Balthazar, looking sleepy.

"Hey, move over."

"No there's only one pillow."

"I deserve the pillow!"

"Why? "

"I'm a girl!"

"I don't' care!"

"It's my saddle's bag."

"No its not!" They had a few moments of struggle in which Veronica crawled under the wood and then literally kicked Balthazar to the side and then they both went quiet. "You are a bed hugged, Veronica." Whined Balthazar, his hand making sure he was snuggled between hay and wool. They struggled some more and Balthazar was able to keep his saddles bag but loosing the warmth of Veronica's wool.

"Guys come on, let's get you to bed."

But Veronica let out a little sigh, asleep, while Balthazar's hands shot up and blindly searched about the rock wall, found the wool that was used to cover Merlin's horse and pulled it hard, hiding it below the wool. "Go away Maxim; you had your night's sleep."

"Master's going to be furious when he finds out you've been sleeping during chore hours."

"No if you don't' tell." Said Veronica suddenly, still curled.

"Maybe I should."

"You wouldn't'!" Murmured Balthazar, apparently fixing the wool around his body.

"Maybe I would."

There was a moment of silence in which the other two apprentice were still, breaths even. For a second Maxim thought they've fallen asleep.

"Ok, maxim, just crawl in." Said Veronica, inviting the oldest of the apprentices to sleep.

"But don't complain when she kicks you." Said Balthazar as the other boy lifted the wool and made space for himself. He had a heavy lunch and was a little tired from the traveling… He covered himself with his traveling hood and snuggled to Veronica's side, while Balthazar turned to share the large blue wool of Merlin's with the other two, also snuggling to Veronica's other side. The girl linked her arms with each of the boy's arms and smiling closed her eyes.

"Ok guys, happy dreams." Said Maxim softly, eyes closing.

"Happy dreams Maxim." Said Veronica, after a long yawn.

Balthazar was already asleep.

Things were not funny when Merlin found them slacking on the job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Within The Keep**

Prompt 039: Water

_Se que estas lejos de aquí, sonriendo sin reír, escribiendo algo para mi…_

Tantas Cosas Que Contar, La Oreja de Van Gogh

Balthazar had been already called in.

They had been talking, Balthazar had insulted both his fellow apprentices, none could really remember what he'd said, and then Merlin's voice had echoed in their study chamber; making Balthazar cringe and turn so sharply the book he'd been carrying fell on his left foot. Merlin had given all three of them a scold that could have put fear in King Arthur's heart and then pointed towards the general direction of the Master's study.

What had been a positive turn of events for Maxim. The other apprentice had eyed Veronica while both Merlin and Balthazar hurried away, considering a gift from the heavens been alone with lovely young Veronica. The woman turned to smile at him, thank God for small mercies, and then return to her work. "I just don't understand why we fight so much now." She started. "We used to get along splendidly while growing up."

"Because we were children, Veronica, we didn't know the world as we know it now." Said Maxim, returning to his own chores as well; trying to write down for posterity in a neater paper what his master had scribbled away in a piece of parchments with more smudges of ink than Balthazar's Encantus in a good day. "We are old, we resent our difference and can no longer keep quiet about them, that's all."

"I see." Mused Veronica, dipping her feathered pen into the ink well. "Pray do tell; what are these differences we've finally noticed and can't keep quiet about?"

"Oh, you know; you are a brat, I'm a noble and he's an unfortunate bastard."

Tension grew in the room again. Veronica lifted her sight and could see the dark clouds of rain forming outside, while Maxim kept working. Her blood was running cold, and anger was blinding her. "I am not a brat."

"Of course you are! The fact that you don't notice doesn't forgive you of the little sin."

That got Veronica to stand, turning fully to Maxim.

"Take that back!"

"No." He was smiling now, still writing.

"Maxim you take that back right now or…"

"Or what? Your jinx me?"

,  
,

"Master? What should I do with this?" Asked Balthazar, lifting the little black… thing from the deepest drawer his Master could find for him to clean as punishment. He stared at the black hollow thing and then showed it to Merlin. "What is this thing anyway?"

"It's called the Grimhold. An inescapable prison; I think you are a bit too young to be using these sort of artifacts, child. So give it to me." Balthazar nodded and handed the doll to his master, who placed it inside his coat. He'd been there for over an hour now and was starting to grow bored of his current task; fixing Merlin's messy desk. That was of course when the explosion was heard. He turned slightly to the door, hearing his master wondering what was going on out loud and then watched him walk out. Then snuck his head back in. "Don't you move, boy, unless I call."

"Fine."

A second explosion was heard and Balthazar frowned, standing to go check but then his master's words echoed in the large room. He had a choice here; he could run after his master and get a scolding of a lifetime later, or he could stay and miss the big juicy details of whatever fight Maxim and Veronica had gotten into. And it was a very simple choice.

He got to the open field when Veronica was launching at Maxim, using her short nails as weapon against the other apprentice. Her hair was messy, half a walk was missing, and there were pages scattered all around the gardens and field. The maids and stable men were watching, knowing better than to get between the fighting apprentices, as Maxim prepared a spell to slow Veronica down. Merlin was at the other side of the field, arms crossed and looking as if war was about to break against the world… Balthazar just shrunk back into the shadows; if he knew his master he would bet on him winning. The world had no chance when Merlin looked that angry.

Veronica was able to land several punches on Maxim, who was making fun of her.

"You are as heavy as a bag of cotton, brat!"

"I'll show you who's a brat!" She hissed dangerously low, looking as a mad cat with rabies. Balthazar watched, as several maids commented on how scary she looked, and nodded. Again Maxim used his sword's stone to hit her with another spell, sending her flying away; but Veronica landed on her feet (what had several maids clapping) and casted a lousy plasma bolt towards Maxim. Maxim created a shield, then was about to cast a similar spell on her, veronica readying her response…

Two large pillars of water fell on them. Veronica cried out, Maxim yelped; and Merlin appeared form the shadow he'd been hiding, hands up and eyes narrowed in anger. Every single woman and man hurried away, including Balthazar, as the older man started the scolding of a lifetime using water as a conductor of emotions and fears. Balthazar felt sorry for them but he saw fit for him to live and then seek out their mangled bodies.

Merlin came into the laboratory an hour or so later, angry and skin flushed red. He ordered Balthazar to go check on his fellow apprentices, growling and pointing his bony fingers towards the door. Balthazar only nodded, too scared to even talk, and hurried out the door. Released of his apparent punishment for opening his mouth to scream at the other two, Balthazar hurried to check on them, already composing some sort of apology for them. He made his way to the small field they had been fighting at and when he didn't find them there he hurried to the room where they had been… Not there either. He walked to the hallway and found Greta.

"Greta, have you seen Veronica or Maxim?"

"Oh, darling, did you check the tree tops?" That had Balthazar frowning, but knowing everything was possible in this particular patch of land, Balthazar returned to the field…

Sure enough he found Veronica's wet and still dripping huddled form on a very high tree branch. Forced to climb, because no matter how much he called for her the girl would not answer, Balthazar figured that if he could climb up the apple tree why not this particular… pine tree. He groaned, almost slipping but holding on, and called for Veronica as he neared her.

"Come on, child, it's too high to be huddled and wet. It could rain."

"Is this how master cools you both down?" She asked, trembling. She was pale and a little scared, while Balthazar finally reached her. "Because if it is I feel really, really sorry about you guys."

"Usually he throws us higher up. Isn't that true Maxim?" He said, without looking up but aware of Maxim's upside down body tangled in several branches above.

"You got luck; you are closer to the ground… ah!" Several branches broke and Maxim fell a bit, but he held on and tight. "If I could curse I would!"

"Don't, master would probably hear you." Veronica turned up, eyes wide.

"Don't you dare! I'm too frightened to move he'll probably…"

"Shh, shh. Veronica; Master didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No but he scared me." She accepted, in a small voice, looking a little ashamed. Balthazar smiled and finally was able to reach her. The girl unfolded from around herself, trusting Balthazar to not let her fall, and quickly wrapped around him. "He was very angry."

"I'm going to drop, don't be afraid." He whispered softly, and pushing from the branch dropped to the ground. Veronica squealed and when he landed, unharmed, he kissed the top of her small head. "We're safe." He was about to lower her, but her grasp on him tightened and she was trembling hard. Balthazar couldn't help it; he smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "Master was angry but it'll pass. Don't worry. Besides it's our fault for fighting so much. But now that you know how master deals with misbehavior you'll do well and behave, right?"

"Yes." She sniffled making Balthazar kiss her forehead this time.

"Let master punish us boys, we know how to deal with it. But you just do as he says and become a good lady, alright?" He tried to lower her to the ground, but she held on tight. "Veronica, you're on the ground, it's alright." He pushed her at arms length; still holding her by her sides and saw her eyes closed tightly, her legs curled as if kneeling. "Veronica?"

"I'm too scared to touch ground, what if Master appears?"

"Master sent me here to get you down…"

"It's all nice and good Veronica is on the ground, but could _SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL DOWN_!" That got Veronica to uncurl and finally land. Balthazar smiled at Veronica.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on Mr. High and Pompous Noble Man."

"Oh you just wait you orphan bastard! Just wait till I get down there!"

"What are you going to do? Fight me?" Balthazar started climbing up the tree whit Veronica observing, worried that Master might hear them fight.

"I'll kick your…"

"Guys, guys please, Master might hear." She cautioned, still wet and looking up. Balthazar reached Maxim and untangled him from the hold of the tree. Maxim let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks, that branch was about to pierce my ankle." He murmured, as Balthazar kept untangling him. "Man, was Master angry."

"He'll be fine by dinner. Take a good grip of the branch or you'll fall." Maxim did as told and Balthazar untangled a nasty mess of leaves and pinecones, making Maxim fall to hang from the branch he'd taken hold of. They heard Veronica cried out to Maxim to be careful but the boy just grinned.

"I'm fine."

The two boys landed a few minutes later, chuckling as Balthazar lost his footing and landed on his back. Veronica was quickly beside him, worried, while Balthazar laughed. "You should have seen the looks on your faces when master got you with that water pillars."

"Not fair Balthazar I was scared!" Said Veronica, hitting his shoulder as Maxim sat at Balthazar's other side, looking tired. "You never told me that part of master's anger."

"We spared you of such horrible details since you've always been so good." Said Balthazar sitting up. They were sitting as they usually did, just the three of them in comfortable silence. "Guys I'm sorry I insulted you earlier. I had no right." Said Balthazar suddenly, looking down at his hands.

Maxim slapped his back, meaning it was nothing for the other boy while Veronica smiled at him. Veronica turned o Maxim. "Veronica, I'm sorry I called you a brat, and I'm sorry I called you a orphan bastard, Balthazar."

"No problem."

Veronica flushed. "I'm sorry I jumped over your desk to slap you."

"You…" Asked Balthazar surprised, as Maxim waived the apology. "She_ jumped_ you?"

"Has a slap like a metal bridge falling, I think I'll bruise." Balthazar started laughing, and Veronica hid against Balthazar's shoulder, blushing deep read. They were still teenagers, eager to grow up and be adults, but for now they were allowed the confidence of been children as well. Veronica had barely entered womanhood and with two brothers like the ones she had it wasn't going to be easy for her to grow up. But once she did she will be as strong as her brothers, but for now she was the little girl, the other two were the bullies that lived with her.

"You know," Said Balthazar with a smirk and looking from Maxim to the still blushing, unaware, Veronica. "There's only one way of fixing this."

"Oh, and how's that, brother?" Asked, Maxim understanding what Balthazar had in plans.

"Tickle War!" And the two boys jumped over the little girl, tickling her sides mercilessly. Veronica started giggling and laughing, trying to escape the torture while kicking and laughing. Both Balthazar and Maxim already knew how to deal with her trashing body and just continued to laugh and tickle her.

,  
,

From under the shadows of one of the many hallways Merlin watched his apprentices with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Within The Keep**

Prompt 069: Subconscious

_Oye to' el mundo reza que reza por q se acabe la Guerra y eso no se va acabar eso será una rareza… _

Aguanile, Hector Lavoe y Willie Colon

Rainy seasons were always the hardest for them to spend. They were usually trapped in their master's study, the library or their own rooms, keeping company only with their fellow apprentices. Balthazar remembered Veronica's first season here, always complaining of been trapped, but usually shrugged off; he'd learn to like these seasons, but for some reason today none of his reasons to stay in worked. He was staring out the window, the sky gray and rain falling thickly over the ground, while Maxim and Veronica sat on a desk behind him, discussing politics and manners. True enough in these times women rarely understood politics, but thanks to master careful teaching and Maxim's better understanding of the matter, Veronica was fluent on the language, of course she could never really attend with them, males, to any sort of political gathering, but both male apprentices always kept her up to date with what was discussed. Balthazar was now nineteen, Maxim eighteen and Veronica fifteen.

Rumors of war and betrayal had reached Merlin and he'd ordered them to stay in, unwilling to accept the coming battles for he knew something evil would take place.

The door to their small study opened, and Balthazar turned to see an older Greta, with whiter hair than ever before, standing at the door, smiling. But Balthazar knew that tight smile; she was doing something she wasn't particularly fond of. "Young master Balthazar?"

"What is it Greta?" He asked calmly, standing.

"Come, Master wishes to talk to you."

Now Balthazar understood. Taking a deep breath, and squaring his shoulders, Balthazar excused himself and walked to the door. Greta gave him a real smile, worriedly, and they walked towards Master's study. The rain continued to beat the grounds outside, while wind made them shiver with cold. Greta told him she would be down at the kitchens, and excused herself once they had reached the large double doors, Balthazar placed his hand over hre shoulders and gave her a real smile. He turned, knocked twice, and after Merlin asked him to come in did he open the doors.

The light filtering through the tall vaulted ceiling was enough to light his way down the stairs, but once in the studio itself, candles were lit everywhere. Merlin sat at his desk, scribbling away at his own Encantus (Balthazar would remind himself to update his) and once done turned to Balthazar, smiling a little grimly. "Ah, Balthazar."

"You called, master?"

"Yes, yes. I must ask you for another trip."

"Of course, where to?" It was a stupid question, Balthazar knew, but he didn't lost hope that some day this would end. He held enough hopes even knowing how the world worked. Merlin turned fully to Balthazar, and showed him a small vial of blue liquid that send shiver's running down Balthazar's spine.

"This will be the last trip, I promise." Said his master, getting up from his desk. Balthazar, only then, allowed his body to finally tremble, and nod. Merlin always said the same thing, someday; (hopefully today) they would be true. Balthazar understood his needs for this, Merlin's hands were tied behind his back, almost beaten and in the years that he'd lived in the Keep Merlin had done this twice; three times with today.

They had discovered this particular bit of magic when he was eight, during a thunderstorm, and although Merlin knew how dangerous it was to delve into this affairs he needed to do it.

"Your ring." Obediently, Balthazar took off the large ring he always wore, and handed it over to Merlin. "Good boy, now," Merlin placed his hand over Balthazar's shoulder and showed him the seat. "Now remember, tell me everything you see…"

"With exact details and if possible dates or hour." Finished Balthazar, having memorize the words in the first two tries. "Master, will it be the last time, really?"

Merlin looked at his blue eyes, Balthazar seeing the hesitation there, but then something solid set on the old man's eyes; a deep conviction. Merlin smiled at him, truly this time, and nodded. "I will see it sealed after we are done, alright?"

"Thank you Master." Balthazar hurried to sit, taking a deep breath then took the vial from Merlin's hand and swallowing hard, downed it in one gulp. It was bitter, the way it fell running down his throat made him almost choke and his eyes closed. Whoever said the life of an Oracle was simple ought to have a painful slow death. Merlin did the usual, place his hand over Balthazar's eyes, the boy took a deep breath, and then light…

,  
,

Merlin waited, as he usually did, as Balthazar's body ingested the liquid and proceeded to absorb enough energy from the air surrounding them. His breaths were heavy, his head bowed and hair covering his face. He'd been doing that for a good fifteen minutes, and even when Merlin called he didn't react. "Balthazar." Called Merlin calmly, watching the boy.

"What?" he said in a hushed whisper, in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Are you ready?"

"Dead men speak no lies…"

"What?"

Balthazar's face shot up, eyes read, lips crooked into a twisted smile of anger and forehead furrowed in a deep angry frown. "Dead man shouldn't delve into the future of others!" Cried Balthazar attempting to rise from the chair, but unable to. The chair had been enchanted to hold him down with invisible chains, while he was in this state, Merlin frowned at him.

"What do you see?"

"Death old man, nothing but death! Kings shall be betrayed, apprentices shall be betrayed, and all for the Love!" Balthazar sat back down, again sucking on the energy around him, a crackled laugher so unlike him, left his coarse throat.

"What will happen at Cammlan?"

"Everything and nothing,"

"I need to know."

"Do you?" another cracked laugh. Followed by a gurgled choke and some coughing. Then the red eyes lifted, calmer, face becoming calmer as Balthazar took hold of his own body and mind. "Master…"

"You can do it, boy. You must." Balthazar's eyes closed, teeth gritting. He groaned, trembling as he gained control. Then his eyes shot up, wide, as his body relaxed visibly. "Camlann will be the death of Arthur, brought by the mistake." Balthazar was looking up, at the vaulted ceiling, "There will be no way of saving him, so he must be brought to the Isle of Apple, Morgana… Morgana…"

"Morgana?" Said Merlin, eyes wide and standing.

"Her plan will unfold once Arthur is gone. Seal the book, away with dangerous spell of death!" His voice was chocked, as if he was been strangled from the inside. "There will be a witness left, dragged by pain to the Isle, but if should the witness return and keep youth…" A chocked gasp for breath and Balthazar fell to the floor with a loud thudding sound. Merlin hurried to the boy but before he could check him Balthazar shot up forth, face already distorted. "Your fault will it be for his injuries! Your fault shall it be for his youth! He shall know Hell in Earth!" But before the thing could continue talking turned to the stairs, where both Maxim and Veronica stood, the last one holding tightly onto Maxim but not turning away. "And her sacrifice will be the evil's undoing…" Another chocked breath and Balthazar fell backwards hitting his head on the wood of the chair.

Merlin was quick to help him up, covering his eyes and murmuring hastily a spell that covered Balthazar's head, little points of light moved around them, and Merlin slipped the ring around his finger again. "I don't remember calling for neither of you two!" Thundered Merlin, angry.

"Why was Balthazar…?"

"How long have you two been there?"

"Since he said something about the witness." Merlin lifted Balthazar, Maxim quickly moving to help his master, and the man was set over a nearby bed. Veronica was still at the end of the stairs, frozen. "How could Balthazar…?"

"Since Balthazar was a child he could see the future, reason his mother knew he had magic. But the power is too much for him to control so we had it sealed since his arrival here." Merlin turned to Maxim, seriously. "This is the last time we use it."

"He can see the future?"

"He can talk it in riddles the thing is for us to solve the riddle now." Merlin covered Balthazar's body with a thick sheet, and then turned to Veronica.

"Come, child, he will not hurt you." IT took a moment but Veronica finally moved and walked towards his master. "Now listen, both of you, the only ones to know this were Greta and me, I must sworn you to secrecy under pain of death. Not even Balthazar must know what he just said."

"But master…"

"It could undo his mind, Maxim! Now both of you, swear you will not tell!"

"I swear," Said Maxim rather reluctantly.

"I swear." Said Veronica, with such conviction that Merlin turned to her and smiled.

,  
,

An hour later Balthazar opened his eyes, and turned. Veronica stood over his master's desk, both whispering over the Encantus. His mind could not be cleared, so Merlin must have heard something shocking from him, but that part that was always restless in his mind, that part Merlin had told him gave him those red eyes, was quiet.

So finally it was over.

The other two kept whispering, as Balthazar smiled and closed his eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Within The Keep**

Prompt 014: Stew

…_Antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y sonar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor…_

Abrazame, Camila

They've been fighting over this and that when Balthazar heard them. Maxim was walking quickly towards the study hall, Veronica close behind; still fighting. He'd gotten angry at her because she'd decided how the three of them were going to work for now on: during morning their usual sword and defense classes, then individual studies or lessons with Merlin, practice and at the very end of the day they were suppose to take care of the chores they had around the Keep. Balthazar had agreed, seeing how he could skip sword lessons to do his daily chores and then get in time for the defense classes, while Maxim had been angry at the girl. He wasn't going to do his chores during the late nights, he might go blind! Maxim's delicate handwriting was chosen by their Master to keep papers tidy and records updated. So he'd struggled to keep the chores at the time Veronica had proposed their individual studies, but Master had refused telling him how he would finally learn to make some sacrifices.

"I will not loose my sight because you've got this bizarre notion that Mastre must rest! Have you seen him rest in all the years you've lived here, Veronica?" He said on his way to the room, Veronica following, and Balthazar watching them go from the branch of the huge apple tree. He had a green apple in his hand, and before he could take a bite he heard the battle and was now watching.

"Master is resting more than he used to, Maxim! And I thought you would understand this better than anyone!"

"You should have conferred with us! We could have help you create a better itinerary!"

"When? Both of you are always too busy!" She cried, as they entered the room, Balthazar shaking his head as they did. Several maids were passing by, already murmuring between each other, as to how long it would take for one of them to attack and break something. Which was his signal to stop the bickering. Balthazar sighed, and apple in hand, started walking towards the study hall, passing by several servants who cheered him on silently. Knowing he would probably make them stop the servants all started to pull back.

Before Balthazar could reach the building a loud explosion sent him flying backwards.

,  
,

"Yes, very scary. What was that suppose to achieve?" Asked Veronica having heard and seen Maxim cast the spell, not caring to stop him blow half the wall out to the gardens. Maxim lifted is finger, about to answer with a probably nasty reply when Merlin himself made an appearance and stared at them both.

"I have already told you to stop this senseless fighting!" He scolded, making the other two shrink where they stood, and Maxim flush in embarrassment. Their master scanned the damage done to the castle, still talking. "Thing have already been settled and the sword masters that a- _Balthazar_!" He cried, hurrying towards the gardens, while both Maxim and Veronica panicked and hurried after him. Indeed Balthazar was there, among the rubble, kneeling on the ground. He seemed to be holding his chest and shaking. When Merlin pulled him to see what was wrong he started screaming in pain, falling to his side and curling onto himself. Both Maxim and Veronica only saw the pool of blood on which he knelt. Merlin started screaming orders, the maids appearing form the alley that was broken down and some stable men running towards them.

It took two men to carry Balthazar up to his room, where Merlin and some of the other maids, who were very skilled healers, locked themselves up with the boy. Both Veronica and Maxim hovered over the door's room, both pacing and from time to time murmuring to each other.

Maxim struggled with himself to know why he had done such strong spell in the first place, while Veronica asked herself why she hadn't stop him. Several times they heard Balthazar scream, followed by Merlin's muffled words, and for a while no sound. It took three hours for the maids to start walking out of the room, some carrying baskets and big bowls of dirty, bloody water, and finally Merlin himself walked slowly out the room. When he realized the other two apprentices were there he grew stern, and stopped moving. Behind was Greta, helping Balthazar by covering him up and then covering his body with a warm pair of thick wool sheets. Balthazar seemed sleepy and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. But that was all the other two saw, Merlin closed the door and gave them disapproving stares.

"He barely survived. I hope you two are glad he did, because if he had…. I shall send you both to a very important errant while he heals, so no more damage is done." He then turned to Maxim. "I hope you are glad of your eruptive temper, look what good it can do you or anyone around you." Then he looked at Veronica. "I can hardly believe you were part of this, if I had not seen it with my own two eyes I would not have believe it."

Then he sent them in their errands. Maxim was to go clean the stables, all seventeen cubicles. Veronica was sent down to the kitchens, to scrub the floors on her own. To assure they spend their time there thinking and working he took their rings and gave orders to the servants not to help them. If any should feel the need to help them, then they should go upstairs and help Balthazar with something.

,  
,

When Balthazar woke up the next day he was surprised to see the entire crew of house servants working about him. They were cleaning, fixing, and reading to him. One of the girls was even standing over the table he used as desk, cleaning the chandelier. HE would have gladly casted disperse on them, but they just kept coming back. When he found out what was going on with the other apprentices he told Merlin that he was fine, that he didn't have to punish them so severly. But Merlin just lifted his hand and shook his head.

"They need to learn their own lessons."

"Can't I…?"

"No! You are to rest and nothing else." Balthazar sank in his bed, not allowed to be leave his room (or even the bed) for the next two days. His injury wasn't too serious _now_, because the whole household had help heal him, and now he had to rest to keep the injury from opening. Balthazar had thought it was a bad injury but not that bad, after all he had started casting healing over his own open stomach, he had been too muddled to keep it up, but he tried. Merlin sat to have lunch with the boy, chatting with him about the day's happenings in the Keep and after the small cold meal, Balthazar started dozing off. Soon Merlin was leaving the room, smiling at the kindness Balthazar was capable of showing.

,  
,

"What are you doing?" Asked Maxim entering the now totally scrubbed kitchen, and watching Veronica, peeking into a large steaming pot. The girl turned to him, embarrassed, and tried to hide her work so far. But it was an impossible task. There were chopped vegetables everywhere, and not very well done, there were pieces of the day's meat also sliced and diced, some chunks of potatoes, carrots, the herbs and the knives she'd used…

"Nothing!"

"Are you cooking?"

It was unheard of! Veronica had never shown good graces for cooking, the mere thought of boiling water for tea was something dangerous on its own. The last time she'd tried she nearly burned half the kitchen down. But there she was, hair pulled back, skin flushed with the heat of the fire and steam, and embarrassment. Maxim walked closer and looked into the pot. Veronica tried to stop him, taking the lid from his hands and snapping over the escaping mist. "What are you cooking?" He said, feeling sorry for the boiling vegetables and herbs and meat, all together, in the clear waters.

"Nothing of importance." She said, trying to pick up after herself, while Maxim grinned. "Shouldn't you be cleaning the stables?"

"I'm already done. Is it for Balthazar?"

"What?"

"Is this sorry broth for Balthazar?"

"Maybe." She said, turning away. Maxim felt jealousy flare up, and then guilt. He had been the one, thanks to Veronica, to injury Balthazar. So he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Are you trying to really kill him now?"

"What?" She turned to him, looking as if he had insulted her. Maxim turned to the broth then to her. "Of course not! I'm just… I… Stew is good to heal fast, that's all!" Maxim nodded and then turned to see the burning pot. Literally; it had lighted up and was burning beside Maxim who tried to put it out with a wind spell. Veronica groaned and slammed her hands on the large table. "I give up! This cooking thing is just not for me!"

Maxim had placed the pot over the large sink, wrapping it quickly with the water underneath. The fire died, Veronica watching as he did it, and then both sighed. "You are not only trying to kill Balthazar but all of us as well."

"It was the second time that has happened."

Veronica had wicked potion making skills, but cooking… not so good. Maxim stared at her, a bit surprised but not because the pot had began burning, but because she seemed genuinely interested in making Balthazar stew. He then lowered his eyes and stared at the cut up vegetables, the meat and spices. "I helped Greta make stew a few times; I think I can help you with this." Veronica turned to him, eyes pleading for help.

,  
,

Balthazar woke up with the smell of something good. His eyes open, and looked around; he was alone, but there were several knocks on the door. "Enter." He said, hoping it was Greta or Merlin with something to eat, and to his surprise it was Veronica carrying a tray, followed by Maxim.

They were smiling, yet looking guilty for Balthazar's current condition. The man on the bed smiled at them and asked them to come closer. Veronica did, smile brightening, and slowly set the tray over Balthazar's lap. It was a big bowl of thick stew, with loads of bread, a fresh apple and a tall goblet of water. Balthazar's mouth watered, as he stared at the concoction, and was egged into starting his meal.

"Balthazar, we are so sorry."

"Yes we are."

Balthazar sipped the stew, listening as they both apologized.

"It's alright; I'm all better, see?" He pounded his chest, and regret it soon, he felt pain crawling up his neck and his eyes closed. He sipped the stew again. "Did you guys made this?"

"Yes, we both did. But it was my idea."

"Hey I thought about the bread."

"But I cut it up and served the bowl and everything else. You just sat there and ordered me around."

"You have to learn to cook, so I just told you how to do it!"

"And you couldn't even help?"

"You have to learn to do things on your own…."

"Enough!" Called their master from the door, making all three apprentices lower their faces. "I seen your work and I am pleased, and with this small token you've both created for an apology I think you did learn your lessons. So can we please stop the arguing."

"Sorry master." Said the two apprentices, as Balthazar smiled. He knew the feeling.

"Then run along, I'll make sure Balthazar eats and then take the tray downstairs." Maxim waved goodbye and get well soon to Balthazar, who nodded at the man, and Veronica stood from the chair beside, Balthazar, fixing the pillows behind her fellow apprentice and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, right before asking him to please get well soon and hurrying out. Balthazar watched her go, touching his cheek, and his master smiled at the little interaction.

"Well, at least they apologized." Murmured Merlin, sitting beside Balthazar, who nodded and smiled at his master. "Stew, huh? Bread and water and a big juicy apple." Balthazar nodded again, looking at the tray over his lap. "Is it any good?"

"Very salty." He said, picking the apple to finally take a juicy bite and wash away the awfully salty taste.


End file.
